


One Night

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki wakes up in the middle of the night and Ayato's not beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really brief story ayeeee

Ken knew something was amiss even before his eyes opened. Wind was blowing through the one window in the bedroom; he clearly remembered shutting it before going to bed. Still half asleep, he rolled his body around to wrap around --

"...Ayato?" His hand landed on the soft bed where the boy should have been. Ken straightened, suddenly all too alert of his surroundings. The clock read 4:17am; Ayato's missing, the supposedly shut window was open, as was the door. Soft light shone where the lamp in the living room was likely switched on. "Ah."

Silently, Ken slid out of bed and pulled the door so it was fully open. Good thing he oiled it just a few days back, if not it would've squeaked. He was all too aware of how Ayato would react if he heard the sound, and it wasn't pretty. He stepped into the living room and headed straight towards the light source. The light from the lamp was dim but it was enough.  _There he is._

On the armchair sat Ayato, hands wrapped around his knees with his head buried in it. It was only slightly, but he was shaking. Ken stopped in front of him and knelt, raising an arm to stroke Ayato's hair gently. The boy looked up, teary-eyed. Having gotten his attention, Ken's hand slid down to caress Ayato's cheeks, at the same time wiping the tears at the corner of his eyes. He probably had a dream about his father again; Ken's caught him talking in his sleep before.

"Hey, you want to talk about it?" Ken didn't stop rubbing Ayato's cheek with his thumb, it calmed the boy and his shaking stopped. However, he averted his eyes at the question. "...Not really." Ken only gave a soft sigh and a small smile at the expected reply. Then, without warning, pulled Ayato into a hug. He managed a surprised "Ugh?!" before relaxing shoulders he hadn't realised were tense and returning the hug. Ayato buried his face into Ken's neck and he stroked his back like one would a cat.

"Then... Let's stay like this until you're okay."

"…'Kay," Ayato's reply was muffled and somewhat shy.

The two stayed like that for a long moment -- Ayato had slid off the couch and was sitting on Ken's lap, head now against his well-built chest. There was just the faint sound of his snoring, and the heaving of his chest as he did so. Ken took a peek at Ayato's sleeping face. Ahh, damn, he was cute. He didn't want to risk waking up Ayato by lifting him up and carrying him to the bedroom now that he's sleeping soundly, but...

Ken settled for a kiss on the cheek.  _I'll wait until you're ready to open up to me._


End file.
